Unusual
by Satia Entreri
Summary: Der Doctor muß zu John Smith werden und Jack passt in dieser Zeit auf ihn auf. Gemeinsam haben die zwei eine phantastische Zeit - phantastischer, als Jack es erwartet hätte ...


_Die Geschichte entstand im Rahmen einer Story-Challenge. Ein Bild zeigt den Doctor (?) der sich auf einem urgemütlich aussehenden Bett ausruht und in die Kamera der Person sieht, die das Foto macht. Die Aufgabe war, zu erklären, wie es zu diesem Foto gekommen ist. Da ein Bett, der Doctor und Jack Harkness vorkommen, erwähne ich vorsichtshalber, dass in diesem Bett auch etwas geschehen wird. Bitte lest nur weiter, wenn euch so etwas nicht stört._

# # #

**Unusual**

Jack saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden und betrachtete den Doct ... nein ... er betrachtete John Smith, der sich vor ihm auf dem Bett räkelte und ihn angrinste.  
Jack musste lachen, angesichts der regelrechten Show die John vor ihm abzog. Man sah dem überschlanken Mann auf den kostbaren Laken an, dass er sich pudelwohl fühlte und enormen Spaß an dem hatte, was sie gemeinsam erlebten.  
Jack Harkness, der Fotograf und John Smith der Grafiker und Texter, der mit Jack zusammen an der selben Fotodokumentation arbeitete. Beide hochbezahlte Singles, beide vom ersten Moment an voneinander fasziniert von dem an die exklusive Agentur sie zusammen auf den Weg geschickt hatte. Das alles durch Jack im Vorfeld durch alte Beziehungen organisiert, wodurch ihr Auftrag sogar tatsächlich real war – doch von den Vorbereitungen wusste John Smith nichts. Seit einem guten Monat waren sie nun gemeinsam unterwegs und besuchten alte schottische Cottages die über antikes Mobiliar verfügten, das nicht neu eingestellt sondern noch aus alter Zeit dort verblieben war.  
Vor zwei Tagen hatten sie eine Cottage fernab von allem erreicht, in der sie ein paar Tage bleiben konnten. Der Besitzer hatte ihnen einfach die Schlüssel gegeben und war wieder verschwunden. Die Agentur hatte ihm eine stolze Summe an Geld zukommen lassen und so konnten die beiden Künstler ihres Fachs, die ihre Geräte und Computer stets bei sich hatten, die bisherige Ausbeute in der Stille der Cottage bearbeiten, ordnen, katalogisieren und sogar bereits mit einigen Texten dokumentieren.  
Aber sie taten mehr ... viel mehr ... sie waren ein Paar geworden, auch wenn keiner von ihnen den Status ihrer Beziehung genauer definieren wollte und sie es vermieden darüber zu sprechen ...  
Als John sich auf den Rücken legte, den Kopf über den Rand des herrlichen, massiven Biedermeierbettes hängen ließ und auch seine Arme weit über seinen Kopf legte, bis seine schmalen und doch so kräftigen Hände beinahe den Boden berührten, hob Jack ganz automatisch wieder die Kamera und drückte auf den Auslöser, der bewirkte, dass das Gerät über einen Motor in kurzer Folge automatisch einige Bilder hintereinander machte.  
Sein Atem beschleunigte sich etwas, als John seinen Kopf so weit zur Seite drehte, dass er Jack aus dem Augenwinkel ansehen konnte. Alle Albernheit war für einen Augenblick aus dem schönen Gesicht des Grafikers verschwunden und nur noch die Bewunderung und die Liebe die John für den bildschönen Fotografen empfand waren darin zu sehen.  
Dem Klicken des Auslösers folgte erneut eine kurze Abfolge weiterer Bilder und Jack fragte sich, ob er diese Bilder würde behalten dürfen.

Es war nötig gewesen, dass der Doctor zu John Smith wurde. Jack hatte nicht komplett verstanden, warum es so gewesen war, auch wenn der Doctor es ihm erklärt hatte, aber er wusste, dass ihnen beiden keine unmittelbare Gefahr drohte. Er sollte nur auf den Doctor acht geben, solange dieser sich für einen Menschen hielt. Der Doctor hatte ihn gebraucht und Jack war ihm der Freund gewesen, der für ihn da war.  
Es war eine Dauer von etwa zwei Monaten geplant. Ein Monat davon war bereits herum. Der Timelord hatte erklärt, dass in diesem Fall, im Gegensatz zu früheren Gelegenheiten der Prozess nach den zwei Monaten von alleine wieder aufgehoben werden würde. Es gab keine Uhr und auch keinen anderen Gegenstand, den es zu bewahren galt. Es würde einfach geschehen.  
Jack hatte gewusst, dass der Doctor nicht wissen würde, wer er in Wirklichkeit war. Er hatte aber nicht damit gerechnet, dass dies die Dinge bewirken könnte, die es bewirkt hatte.  
Bei allem, was der Doctor ihm im Vorfeld als Warnungen und als Dinge die zu beachten waren mitgegeben hatte, war an keiner Stelle erwähnt worden, dass es geschehen konnte, dass John Smith sich in Jack Harkness verlieben könnte.  
Jack kannte von Martha die Geschichte die diese mit John Smith erlebt hatte und wusste von daher durchaus, dass die Gefühle des menschlichen Timelords in diese Richtung gehen konnten – aber erneut hatte der Doctor diese Möglichkeit nicht einmal in Betracht gezogen. Unter anderem wohl, weil diesmal von vornherein ausgemacht war, dass sie sich von anderen Menschen fern halten würden ... er hatte Jack nicht in seine Rechnung eingeschlossen ...  
Und hier waren sie nun und Jack lachte innerlich als er nicht zum ersten Mal darüber nachdachte, ob er es als Kompliment des Freundes, oder als Unverschämtheit des ignoranten Timelords ansehen sollte, dass er nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass John für Jack Gefühle entwickeln könnte.  
Jack stöhnte leise auf, als John seinen Körper erneut auf eine Weise bewegte die ihn auf der Stelle erregte und seine Gedanken flogen eine halbe Stunde in der Zeit zurück.

„JACK!" Johns Stimme erfüllte in einem heiseren Schrei den Raum, als er sich durchbog um seinen schmalen, festen Körper dem Fotografen weiter entgegen zu drücken. Er hielt sich hinter seinem Kopf am Rahmen des massiven Bettes fest und schob in einer heftigen Gegenbewegung seinen Unterleib mit einem lauten Keuchen in einem harten Ruck dem nächsten Stoß des Geliebten entgegen.  
Jack sah mit vor Erregung glitzernden Augen auf den Mann nieder, zwischen dessen Schenkeln er kniete und in den er sich wieder und wieder tief einbrachte.  
Er kannte Johns Körpersprache inzwischen so gut, dass er sehen konnte, dass der leidenschaftliche Mann kurz vor dem Höhepunkt war. Jack umfasste den hart aufgerichteten Schwanz des Grafikers und rieb ihn einige Male, während er selber nach Luft schnappend fühlte, wie sich in seinem eigenen Unterleib alles zusammenzog und auf den Gipfel vorbereitete.  
Johns Gesicht war in Lust verzerrt und als er die Augen aufriss und Jack mit bebendem Körper und tonlos geöffnetem Mund ansah zerriss es Jack beinahe. Er wollte John nicht mehr gehen lassen! Gott! Er wollte dass dieser Mann bei ihm blieb! Es war ihm vollkommen egal, dass er Ärger mit dem Doctor bekommen würde, wenn dieser wieder er selber war und realisieren würde, was sie getan hatten. Jack wollte jede Sekunde seines Zusammenseins mit ihm genießen! Er hatte nichts forciert – alles was geschehen war, war von John ausgegangen. Von diesem bildschönen Mann, der sich jetzt mit seinem verführerischen Dreitagebart und seinem von der Anstrengung von einem leichten Schweißfilm überzogenen Körper in grenzenloser Gier unter ihm bewegte.  
Es gelang John, selbst wenn er derjenige war, der genommen wurde, Jack das Gefühl zu geben, dass dieser derjenige war, der den Akt entgegen nahm. John gab so viel – er gab sich selbst – ganz und gar.  
„Oh Gott, Jack! Ja! JA!" Johns Augen schlossen sich, als sein Körper sich im Krampf des harten Höhepunktes noch intensiver durchbog als vorher.  
Dieser Anblick reichte vollkommen aus, um auch Jack über die Klippe zu schicken. Unter haltlosem Stöhnen und mit immer wieder angehaltenem Atem und anschließendem lauten Keuchen kam auch er und ergoss sich in den Geliebten.  
Einige weitere, erst harte, dann weicher werdende Stöße, dann brach er glücklich über John zusammen, der ihn mit einem heiseren Lachen in die Arme zog, während sein Körper von weiteren Nachbeben des Höhepunktes durchschüttelt wurde.  
Jack fühlte Johns Lippen auf seinem Hals, seinen Schultern und er fragte sich, ob es möglich war, noch glücklicher zu sein.

Mit dem Ausklingen der Ekstase war ein klein wenig die Ernüchterung zurückgekommen, dass dies nicht ewig so weiter gehen würde ... aber Jack hatte beschlossen, jede Minute zu genießen und so hatten sie eine weitere Flasche Wein aufgemacht und irgendwann war Jack aufgestanden und hatte seine Kamera vom Boden aufgehoben, sich selbst dort hin gesetzt und angefangen – nicht zum ersten Mal – Fotos von seinem Geliebten zu machen.  
Als John sich einige Male in Posen gedreht hatte, von denen er inzwischen wusste, dass er Jack damit erneut erregen konnte, dieser darauf aber plötzlich nicht mehr wirklich reagierte, hielt der Grafiker inne und drehte sich halb auf die Seite.  
Er lag immer noch so weit über der Bettkante, dass er sich mit einem Oberarm gegen die Seite des Bettes abstützte, während er seinen Kopf bequem in seine Hand legte.  
Das Armband dass Jack ihm vor einigen Tagen geschenkt hatte, zierte sein empfindsames Handgelenk als einziges Kleidungsstück und er betrachtete den Fotografen.  
„Woran denkst du, Jack?", fragte er ihn mit einem ernsten, aber trotzdem glücklichen Gesichtsausdruck.  
Jack hob die Kamera und drückte noch einmal ab. Das leise, weiche Rattern des Motors verkündete die Entstehung eine neue Reihe von Bildern.  
„An einen guten Freund, den ich bald wiedersehen werde und der vermutlich etwas ärgerlich auf mich sein wird.", erklärte Jack kryptisch.  
John hob die Augenbrauen.  
„Du hast Sex mit mir – fotografierst mich danach und denkst an einen anderen Mann?" Er lachte leise und berührte mit dem Daumen seiner freien Hand seine Lippen, die leicht geschwollen waren von den leidenschaftlichen, nicht enden wollenden Küssen die er mit Jack geteilt hatte.  
Jack zuckte grinsend mit den Schultern.  
„Er ist dir sehr ähnlich, dieser Freund."  
John nickte, als verstünde er, was Jack ihm sagte.  
„Jack... kann ich dich etwas fragen?" der Tonfall des Grafikers war nicht übermäßig ernst, aber es war deutlich, dass ihm die Frage die er stellen wollte, wichtig war.  
Jack drückte noch einmal den Auslöser, senkte dann aber die Kamera in seinen Schoß und nickte.  
„Natürlich."  
John suchte einen Moment nach Worten, dann sah er Jack an.  
„Ist das was hier zwischen uns geschieht normal? Was glaubst du, warum das alles so schnell geschehen ist?"  
Jack senkte mit einem Lächeln den Blick und stellte etwas an seiner Kamera um, das nicht umgestellt werden musste. Dann begann er, die Bilder die er gemacht hatte, Klick für Klick durchzusehen, während er den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Nein ... es ist sehr ungewöhnlich ... Aber ich denke, dass es so schnell geschehen ist, weil ..." er hob den Kopf wieder und sah John an. Sein Herz machte einen Sprung, als er die Liebe in dessen wunderschönen braunen Augen sah. Er beendete den Satz nicht.  
Stattdessen sprach John weiter.  
„Obwohl es mir fast ein wenig Angst macht, was hier geschieht, habe ich das Gefühl, dass es so sein soll. Es ist so als würden wir uns schon ewig kennen. Ich bin sonst nicht der Typ, der sich so schnell auf so etwas einlässt ... ich habe den Eindruck, als hätte ich das hier ... dich ... immer schon gewollt" Sein Gesicht wurde sehr ernst als er weiter sprach. „Du berührst meine Seele, Jack. Und wenn es mir möglich ist, möchte ich ..." er zögerte, bevor er weitersprach „Ich möchte, dass das so bleibt. Ich möchte nicht, dass das jemals wieder anders ist. Und ... wenn du mich lässt, möchte ich eigentlich nicht mehr gehen."  
Jack schluckte hart und biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe.  
„Wir werden sehen, John. Ich denke, dass wir abwarten sollten, was geschieht."  
John spitzte die Lippen ein wenig und sah Jack intensiv an.  
„Würdest du es wollen, dass ich bleibe?"  
Jack dachte sehr lange über die Antwort nach und drehte dabei die Kamera in seinen Händen. Irgendwann nickte er.  
„Ja ... ich will, dass du bleibst, John."  
John nickte und schien dann seinerseits zu überlegen.  
„Ich auch ... aber ich fürchte, das wird nicht möglich sein. Ich werde irgendwann gehen müssen ..."  
Jack schmunzelte, angesichts der Tatsache, wie viel genauer er wusste, dass der Grafiker damit Recht hatte.  
John richtete sich im Bett auf und verließ es dann. Er ging zu Jack und kniete sich unmittelbar vor ihm auf den Boden.  
Mit eine vorsichtigen Bewegung nahm er ihm die Kamera aus der Hand und legte sie zur Seite.  
Jack runzelte die Stirn ein wenig als er ihn dabei beobachtete.  
Als Johns Hände sich sanft an seine Wangen legten musste Jack erneut lächeln. Es ging einfach nicht anders. Ganz egal was der Geliebte ihm sagen wollte – wenn sein Doctor ihn auf diese Weise berührte, dann erfüllte ihn das mit Glück.  
Er sah John an und fühlte die Wärme in ihm aufsteigen, die der Blick seines Gegenüber ihm schenkte.  
„Jack ...", begann der Mann, den er gerade eben noch so leidenschaftlich geliebt hatte „John ist schon vor drei Tagen gegangen ..."  
Ein Hauch von Reue war in den Augen des Doctors zu sehen, als er in Jacks Augen versuchte, jede Regung wahr zu nehmen, die dieser auf das Geständnis haben konnte.  
Jack runzelte die Stirn und überlegte, ob er den Mann vor sich richtig verstanden hatte.  
Als sein Geliebter allerdings leicht aufgeregt erwartend die Augenbrauen hob und seine Lippen fest aufeinander presste, wurde ihm klar, dass es keine andere Erklärung gab.  
John Smith war vor drei Tagen gegangen... er war seit drei Tagen mit dem Doctor in dieser Cottage ... er hatte seit drei Tagen – oh Gott! Die Erregung die eigentlich abgeklungen war, war innerhalb weniger Sekunden wieder da und er musste sich etwas anders hinsetzen.  
„Du bist ..."  
Der Doctor schüttelte erst den Kopf, dann nickte er.  
„Nicht mehr John Smith... Es tut mir leid, ich hätte es dir sagen müssen, aber ..." er senkte kurz den Blick und hob ihn dann mit leicht geröteten Wangen wieder. „Aber ich habe zu sehr genossen, was wir teilen."  
Jack öffnete den Mund leicht in grenzenlosem Erstaunen.  
„Na, Doctor ... das hättest du früher haben können!", er fasste das Gesicht des Timelords und küsste ihn mit aller Leidenschaft die er für John Smith – vor allem aber für seinen Doctor empfand und als dieser lachend den Kuss erwiderte, wusste Jack, dass nach all den Jahren die sie sich bereits kannten, diese neue Reise, die sie vor einem Monat miteinander begonnen hatten, nicht mehr enden würde.


End file.
